Despedidas y comienzos
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Desde su "muerte", a Dakota realmente le aterra la idea de perder a Gwen. Pero esta empezará una nueva vida en Nueva Roma y él no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero si puede hacer algo para formar parte de este nuevo futuro que Gwen tiene planeado para ella. Dedicado especialmente a amicaricia10.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan, por mucho que desee que Nico di Angelo fuera mío.

* * *

_Dedicado especialmente a **amicaricia10. **Espero que te guste._

* * *

**Despedidas y comienzos**

_por Samanta Black._

_Cuando Dakota ve el cuchillo que atraviesa el pecho de Gwen siente como si miles de ellos lo atravesaran a él en ese momento. Trata de acercarse a ella, lucha con todas sus fuerzas por llegar a su lado y tomar su mano, pedirle que no se vaya, que se quede allí con él, pero hay algo que se lo impide._

Se levanta bañado de sudor, y al notar que sigue en su dormitorio de la tienda de la Quinta Cohorte, lanza un suspiro de alivio. Aun así, no es capaz de reprimir el escalofrío que lo invade después al recordar el sueño, mismo sueño que se ha repetido en su mente una y otra vez desde el incidente.

Sabiendo que va a ser incapaz de quedarse quieto en su cama demasiado tiempo y le será imposible siquiera pensar en volver a dormir después de ese sueño, Dakota se levanta, casi perezosamente, para dar un paseo que espera que consiga relajarlo.

Desde ese día, el día en que casi pierde a Gwen para siempre, Dakota ha sido incapaz de tomar más de un par de tragos de Kool-Aid, por lo que en ese momento se encuentra en un "período de abstinencia". Hay días en los que está tentado a recaer, pero un pensamiento que lo tortura desde el último concejo del senado se lo impide. No quiere vivir en el limbo que le produce el Kool-Aid más su THDA, no cuando le queda tan poco tiempo para compartir con ella.

No nota lo mucho que se ha alejado de la Cohorte, hasta que una cabellera rubia interrumpe su camino y sus pensamientos.

—¡Dakota! —exclama Gwen, llamándolo sorprendida de verlo tan lejos del Campamento Júpiter. Lo límites de Nueva Roma se alzan frente a ellos, indicándoles que unos pocos metros más allá los monstruos ya serán capaces de alcanzarlos.

Dakota se sienta junto a su amiga bajo el único árbol que hay en el lugar, de cara a la cadena de montañas que rodeaban el este de la ciudad.

—¿Problemas para dormir? —pregunta Dakota, concentrando sus ojos azules en las montañas. Gwen laza un largo suspiro pensando en su respuesta, antes de contestar:

—De hecho, solo necesitaba pensar un poco. ¿Y tú?

—Pesadillas —responde Dakota casi al instante, antes de volver su vista hacia Gwen con una sonrisa de medio lado— Tú sabes que tan molesto es eso con nosotros.

—Realmente lo es —concuerda la rubia con una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos reflejan una sincera preocupación por su amigo. Azul y verde se pierden uno en otro por lo que parecen horas, hasta que Gwen interrumpe el contacto visual— Es raro verte sin tu Kool-Aid —dice en busca de algún tema de conversación— ¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Es difícil, pero vale la pena —contesta Dakota con seguridad, también apartando sus ojos de los de ella.

—¿Por qué? —la pregunta se escapa de los labios de Gwen sin que esta pueda evitarlo. Conoce a Dakota desde más tiempo que nadie: después de todo, han llegado juntos al Campamento Júpiter casi diez años atrás. Pero en todo ese tiempo jamás lo ha visto sin su Kool-Aid rojo y su sobredosis de azúcar diario, al menos hasta entonces.

Dakota duda entre responder con la verdad o evadir la pregunta. Sabe que si escoge la primera opción lo más probable es que Gwendolyn no vuelva a dirigirle la palabra en su vida. Pero ¿eso realmente importa? se pregunta, recordando que, le guste o no, la muchacha se mudará a Nueva Roma ese mismo día, a la salida del sol, para empezar una nueva vida. Una nueva vida sin él.

—Porque cuando _moriste, _me di cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba perdiendo de la vida por culpa del Kool-Aid —responde finalmente sin mirarla— Porque me di cuenta de que si mi falta de concentración no hubiera sido tan grande, habría tenido la oportunidad de salvarte…

Quiere continuar, quiere decirle lo mucho que le atormenta la idea de perderla, como son esas las pesadillas que lo torturan desde los últimos Juegos Bélicos. Quiere decirle lo mucho que la quiere. Y, sobre todas las cosas, quiere pedirle que se quede allí con él, para siempre.

Pero no lo hace. Porque los primeros rayos de sol que aparecen tras las montañas, anunciándole que el tiempo se ha acabado. Gwen se marchará esa misma mañana y él no es nadie para evitarlo.

Gwen entiende los sentimientos implícitos en las palabras de Dakota y quiere decir algo, pero antes de que sea capaz de reaccionar, el chico huye del lugar, dejándola totalmente sola y confundida.

Quiere correr tras él, exigirle que se detenga y la escuche, pero sabe que no va a encontrar ni la voz ni el valor necesarios para decir lo que quiere decir. Así que se resigna a quedarse allí, con sus ojos verdes distraídos en la salida del sol, o mejor dicho su padre Apolo, mientras su cabeza y su corazón acompañan a Dakota a cada paso que da de vuelta al Campamento Júpiter.

* * *

Gwen carga, con ayuda de sus hermanos Jacob y Emily, las últimas cajas con sus pocas pertenencias hacia su nuevo hogar, un pequeño departamento en el centro de Nueva Roma, que había adquirido con ayuda de su madre.

Mientras trata de ordenar un poco el lugar, sus hermanos se despiden de ella, alegando que llegarán tarde a sus tareas en el Campamento. Gwen los abraza una vez más, mientras se desean suerte mutuamente, antes de pedirles que no olviden cerrar la puerta al marcharse.

Minutos después la chica percibe que la puerta aún permanece abierta, por lo que se dispone a cerrarla sin esperar encontrar a una visita del otro lado de ella.

—Dakota —exclama Gwen en un susurro, mientras la conversación que ambos habían mantenido esa madrugada regresa a ella.

—Yo… yo… —tartamudea el muchacho en respuesta, demasiado nervioso para elaborar una frase coherente. Gwen casi sospecha de que Dakota ha abandonado su abstinencia, pero sus ojos azules totalmente enfocados en ella y la falta del rojizo líquido adornando los labios del chico le hacen saber que el nerviosismo se debe a otra cosa.

—Yo no debí marcharme así esta mañana. Lo siento —dice finalmente. Gwen lo analiza con sus ojos verdes, antes asentir en conformidad y hacerle un ademan para que ingrese al departamento, sabiendo que tienen mucho, demasiado, de qué hablar.

* * *

Dakota sonríe en cuanto las risas de Gwen llegan a sus oídos. Se han pasado toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche acomodando el lugar, tomando té sin azúcar y recordando anécdotas graciosas de los diez largos años que han compartido juntos.

La brillante luna le indica que ha llegado el momento de marcharse y enfrentar a Reyna, quien seguramente lo está esperando con un sermón por haberse salteado todo un día de entrenamiento, pero Dakota hace todo lo que puede para alargar la despedida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un bostezo de Gwen le indica que la muchacha también está cansada, por lo que no le queda de otra que pronunciar las tan odiadas palabras:

—Creo que es hora de irme.

Gwen parece triste ante la declaración, pero le da la razón y lo acompaña hasta la salida en silencio.

Durante unos segundos, Dakota duda en decir algo o no y Gwen parece encontrarse en la misma indecisión. Pero cuando sus miradas se cruzan, el chico reúne la valentía necesaria para hacer algo que ha deseado por demasiado tiempo: se inclina levemente sobre la rubia y rosa sus labios levemente con los de ella.

Gwen cierra los ojos ante el contacto y, esta vez reaccionando a tiempo, sujeta el cuello de la camisa de Dakota con fuerza, alargando el contacto e impidiéndole huir. Ambos sonríen sin dejar de besarse: ella porque por mucha abstinencia que haga el muchacho, sus labios saben a Kool-Aid, tal y como siempre se lo ha imaginado; él, porque no puede creer que la suerte le sonría tan agradablemente mientras no deja de besar a Gwen ni por un instante.

Finalmente se separan en busca de aire, con una sonrisa boba en los labios y un millón de palabras por decir en la punta de la lengua.

—Eh, yo… —intenta decir Dakota, pero su cerebro es incapaz de pensar en nada más que no sea en lo preciosa que se ve Gwen con las mejillas sonrojadas y la trenza rubia desordenada. La chica ríe, antes de apiadarse del chico y ayudarlo:

—Dicen que este sábado hará un lindo día ¿te parece si vamos por un helado?

Dakota asiente, antes de despedirse de Gwen, esta vez con un beso en la mejilla y la certeza de que su historia no termina ese día: algo le dice, tal vez los dioses, que solo está a punto de empezar.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! __Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, me enamoré de esta pareja y quise escribir algo de ellos. Por eso, cuando **amicaricia10 **lo pidió, no dude en aceptar._

_Al principio, iba a ser un conjunto de drabbles, que planeaba publicar hace como un mes, pero al llegar al tercero la inspiración me abandonó. Hoy, revisando mis pendientes mientras escuchaba música, se me vino esta idea a la mente y no pude dejar de escribirla. No pensé que lo terminaría tan pronto, pero aquí está._

_Si ven algunos errores de concordancia con los libros se debe a que solo los he leído una vez y no los tengo a mano para consultar. Para colmo, las únicas páginas que encontré de referencia en Internet, estaban en inglés y no es un idioma que maneje con mucha fluidez. Como no se sabe el progenitor divino de Gwen, me tomé la libertad de hacerla rubia e hija de Apolo._

_Si han llegado hasta aquí y les ha gustado (y si no, también), me encantaría recibir un review con sus opiniones._

_Espero que estén bien, y para todos los católicos ¡Felices Pascuas!_

_Hasta la próxima,_

_Sam._


End file.
